


you know i love you so

by lsr_rj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lee Minho | Lee Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsr_rj/pseuds/lsr_rj
Summary: minho has always been oblivious to his surroundings, until the day changbin walked into class late.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Truth be told, Minho has never been very observant. He tends to focus on what is shoved in his face rather than the minuscule details of everyday life. This has been one of his greatest weaknesses ever since he was a child and has affected his romantic life greatly as he never picked up on subtle hints or unspoken words. None of his past relationships have ended on good terms, his past lovers calling him blind, oblivious, and self-centered. Minho can own up to his flaws and the mistakes he has made, however, it can not change what has already happened in the past.

But even though he has never paid much attention to the people surrounding him or really anything around him, it does not deter the odd fixation he has on the quiet kid that always sits in the back of his drawing/design course.

It all started when during the second week of school and the boy had come late to class, his disheveled appearance making it apparent that he had slept late and rushed to get to class. Minho had never seen the boy before and was just as confused as everyone else was in the class, as they hadn’t seen him before either. But before anything could be said, the professor glared at the boy and lightly chastised him for being late but then dismissed him to take his seat. The boy looked utterly embarrassed, the tips of his ears and cheeks were a deep shade of pink and his shoulders seemed to hunch forward as his fingers nervously picked at his cuticles.

The boy, upon the professor’s dismissal, quickly made his way to the back of the room and sat in the corner seat, which was opposite from where Minho sat. The boy held his head in his hands while his right leg bounced anxiously. All of the attention the boy had gotten disappeared after the professor started talking, but Minho’s focus was still on the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho watches how the boy sits alone in the cafeteria during dinner time. He has earbuds snug in his ears as he bops his head along to the song playing and mouths along to the lyrics, completely unaware of his surroundings. He has almost nothing on his tray, only one slice of already half-eaten pizza and an unopened can of soda. The boy stopped eating minutes ago and now has his full attention on his slightly outdated phone.

Minho knows it is creepy to watch someone from afar but can’t help himself. Every time Minho notices the boy, he can’t help but get immersed in how the boy acts. No one else pays him any attention, almost as if they haven’t noticed his existence. But Minho does. He notices. He notices how every time the boy gets embarrassed (which happens way too often) the tips of his ears burn and his cheeks turn a rosy shade of red. He pulls the sleeves of his hoodie to cover the entirety of his hands and pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth. He notices how no one talks to him, no one greets him, no one gives his existence any recognition, no one includes him in any conversation or gathering.

As he continued to stare at the boy, his friends started to pack everything up to get ready to leave. Minho tears his eyes away from the boy and is quick to pack his stuff up and put all of his garbage on his tray. His friends start to head towards the tray station and Minho looks back to where the boy sits, alone. He seems to be playing a game of some sort, as his thumbs move furiously across the screen, his face scrunched up and lips pulled into a pout. Minho can’t help but smile fondly at the boy’s facial expression before turning back and depositing his tray, leaving the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will probably start off with short chapters and slowly progress to longer, depending on how the story goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho has his head resting on his desk as he waits for class to start. The professor is running late and Minho only had 3 hours of sleep last night because he was studying for one of his exams that was happening later today. He listens to the quiet chattering of the people around him, the girl who sits next to him on facetime without earbuds in too loud for his sleep-deprived brain. He flinches every time the person on the other end of the call laughs too loudly.

When the professor arrives about 20 minutes later she explains how things were hectic at her house that morning and apologizes. She continues with her lesson for the day but Minho drones her out, his muddled brain not being able to focus on her words at the moment.

Minho perks up when his seatmate nudges him to pay attention and he turns his eyes towards the professor. She explains the first group project they have been assigned and she tells them to choose their partners. She also warns that if things don’t go well she will choose partners next time but no one pays attention as everyone moves to find a partner. Minho sits there sheepishly as he doesn’t know anyone in the class until his seatmate nudges him and asks to be partners and a rush of relief flows through him.

The professor asks if anyone is left without a partner and the room falls silent. Everyone’s eyes search the room and they all land on the quiet boy who sits in the back. Minho feels a pit of guilt build in his stomach as he watches the boy’s cheeks and ears turn bright red and how he shrinks in on himself before raising his arm slightly. The professor asks him to find a group to work with and turns back to the board to explain the assignment. The boy lowers his arm and pulls the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and curls into himself.

The bell rings and everyone packs up to leave, the professor asks the boy to stay after. Minho packs up as slow as possible and watches how the boy does the same before dragging his body towards the front of the classroom. He hears how the professor talks with the boy about how it isn’t possible to work on the assignment by himself and how in the next class he has to find a group to work with. Then she asks for his name.

Minho walks out of class with the name of the boy swirling around in his head.

He whispers, “Changbin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry, this update took a little longer to write, a lot of stuff has been happening right now... but here it is! hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

When Minho gets to class the first thing he notices is the boy, who he now knows as Changbin, sitting in his normal seat in the back corner of the classroom. He has his head resting against his folded arms on the desk, and it looks uncomfortable. There are still 15 minutes until class starts and about 10 minutes until the rest of the class comes so Minho makes his way to his seat and takes out his phone, having gotten a couple of texts from his friends.

When the professor walks in, 8 minutes before class starts, she allows everyone who was already there to start working on the partner project. Minho’s partner isn’t here yet but he pulls out his sketchbook anyway, brainstorming ideas for the project. Minho glances back at the boy and sees how his eyes dart around the room nervously as he pulls the sleeves of his hoodie over the entirety of both his hands. Minho notices, the boy hasn’t changed his hoodie at all, it is the same one Minho has seen him in every class and every time they pass in the halls or in the cafeteria. Weird. Does he not have any other clothing? Does he ever wash that thing? His thoughts were interrupted by his seat partner sitting down next to him so he looks away and continues working in his sketchbook.

By the time class started everyone was working with their partners, everyone but Changbin. The boy was just sitting in his seat awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Minho felt bad for him, he knew how it felt to be left out. It didn’t feel good. But Minho was too cowardly to ask Changbin to join his group, he didn’t want to bring any attention to their interaction. So he stayed quiet, feeling more and more guilty by the second but doing nothing to include him. Changbin was sitting in his seat quietly, fidgeting every part of his body, from his toes wiggling around in his shoes to the skin on his lips being torn from his nervous gnawing to his fingers pulling at already red and torn cuticles.

Everything stayed that way until one of the students in the class made his way over to Changbin. He gently put his hand on the boy’s upper back and whispered in his ear. Minho watched how Changbin’s eyes misted over and his fingers moved faster, but he nodded to whatever the other boy said to him. Changbin averted his eyes down and didn’t make eye contact, but stood up and followed the other boy to where he was sitting and working with another person. The boy’s partner also welcomed Changbin as he sat down with them.

Minho wished he had been the one to welcome Changbin into his group, but he had been too cowardly. He sighs, at least Changbin wasn’t being left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter also took long to write, everything has been really hectic lately... but here it is! it is kind of rushed so im sorry if there are any mistakes... but hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Changbin was sitting alone in the cafeteria, this time he doesn’t have earbuds in, instead, his eyes are wandering across the cafeteria. Minho knows that eventually, the boy might happen to look his way and that he should stop staring, but maybe he wants the boy to notice him.

Minho is so focused on staring at the boy that he misses how his friends call out for his attention. He is only aware once one of his friends nudges his shoulder pretty roughly and Minho turns to glare at him. His friends make jokes about his habit of staring into space but he can’t be bothered to continue following the conversation when the boy that he has been so taken by might finally be aware of his existence.

When Minho looks back, he sees Changbin leaving his seat at the table and carry his tray to the tray station, and he slightly deflates. Had he missed his chance of being noticed by the boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! i seem to have fallen into the habit of having long periods of time between updates, so I'm hoping to change that... i hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

The first time Minho sees Changbin smile is when they are working on their group projects in their shared class. Minho was zoned out as his partner was researching topics for the project and his eyes just so happened to land on the quiet boy. He watched as Changbin nodded along to whatever the boy who included him in his group was saying. He hadn’t seen Changbin speak a word to the others, other than introducing himself. It was nice to see someone including the quiet boy, even though Minho himself was too scared to.

The boy who had included Changbin in his group had made a cheesy joke, judging from the others’ reactions. The other group partner let out a loud laugh and threw his head backward, curling in on himself and hitting his knee on the table in the process. But Minho’s eyes were trained on the smallest boy, he had no big reaction like the other boy did. Instead, he watched as Changbin’s face broke out into a big smile and immediately brought his sweater-covered hand to cover his mouth. Minho unintentionally let out a small smile at the boy’s cute actions.

Minho’s attention was brought back to the project as his partner called his name. Even as he worked with his partner on the project, he couldn’t help but spare a few glances back over to the group of three, only to be met with the same view each time; Changbin was quietly researching on his laptop as the other two conversed back and forth, periodically asking for the quiet boy’s opinion. Minho would smile slightly before getting back to work. Minho wanted to see Changbin smile more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i am really sorry for not updating in so long. i have been bombarded with so much school work and other stuff so i haven't been able to update at all. i now hope that i can try to update at least once a week,,, i know i promised that before but now i do not have as many other commitments. i hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Minho was studying for a test in the library when the library doors screeched against the tile floors. Those doors were decades old and creaked very loudly every time they were opened. Now, everyone on campus was used to it and no one ever spared a glance, but it was nearing one in the morning, and who in their right mind was in the library at this hour? Minho turned his head towards the door in curiosity and his heart skipped a beat in his chest when he saw who it was.

Changbin was the one who pushed those creaky doors open and was now on his way to the shelves holding rentable textbooks (Minho was embarrassed about how many times he had visited that section of the library). Minho watched as he disappeared behind the tall shelves before turning back to the computer in front of him. As he looked at the screen to continue working on his study guide, a notification popped up that he was down to 10% battery. Minho sighed and reached into his bag to grab his laptop charger before remembering he let one of his friends borrow it for the day. Fuck.

Well, Minho decided that he felt prepared enough and started packing up to go back to his dorm. As he was putting everything away, he heard quiet grumbles coming from one of the shelves. Oh, Minho had completely forgotten that Changbin was still there. He zipped his bag up and looked back towards the shelves, he couldn’t see Changbin, due to his short height, but the quiet grunts were still audible. Minho’s heart started picking up pace in his chest and mentally decided whether or not he should see if the boy needed help. He took a look around the library and only two other people and the librarian were there, and they were all distracted at the moment.

Minho really wanted to get to know the boy who had captured his attention and wouldn’t let it go. With a deep breath, Minho made his way over to where he saw the boy go before and peaked into the shelves. There he was, fully extending his arms and going on his tip-toes in order to reach a textbook from the top shelf. He watched as the boy got frustrated and his brows furrowed together and his lower lip jutted out in disappointment before attempting to jump and reach the top. He failed again. Minho couldn’t help but giggle at the cuteness in the boy’s actions and the sound he made gathered Changbin’s attention to the source of it.

Holy shit, Changbin was looking him in the eye. Minho was sure his face flushed red but was less embarrassed when he noticed the tips of the boy’s ears start to burn and his cheeks turned the prettiest shade of pink Minho had ever seen. The boy looked down in embarrassment from having been seen with his troubles and Minho fully entered the shelf area with his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand.

“Um, do you need some help?” Minho asked the boy shakily. The boy looked up at him, and if it was even possible, his cheeks turned even more red than they were before and Minho was starting to feel bad. The boy nodded before looking back down at his beaten-up converse. This time, Minho cleared his throat before speaking so his voice wouldn’t sound so strained.

“O-okay, which one do you need?” Minho couldn’t believe this was happening. He was really talking to Changbin, the boy had finally noticed Minho. Changbin took him out of his thoughts by pointing towards a geometry textbook on the top shelf. Minho had taken that class last year, did that mean Changbin was a year below him?

Minho reached up and grabbed the textbook with ease, he handed it over to the boy and his shaky hands took the textbook from Minho. Changbin bowed to him and thanked him before speed walking to the checkout desk, leaving Minho standing in the shelves alone. Minho stood with his hands still out as if he was still giving Changbin the textbook he needed and watched as the librarian quickly checked him out and urged him on his way. The boy never looked back at Minho as he watched him run away from the building. He dropped his arms to his side in disappointment before leaving the library as well.

On the way back to the dorms, he smiled to himself at how cute the boy was and how he was going to make more of an effort to talk to the boy. One step ahead, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually updated after a little over a week! i hope you enjoyed this chapter... i am so glad that they finally met! have a wonderful day everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

hi everyone! 

i'm sorry that i just kinda stopped updating... i lost inspiration and motivation to continue writing but i'm hoping to continue the story now,,

it would be really nice to hear whether or not anyone would be interested in me continuing the story...

please let me know any thoughts you have, i would love to hear them!

also, if i do end up continuing this story, the updates won't be very frequent because i have school and that takes up most of my time but i will still plan on updating.

thanks everyone!


End file.
